This invention relates to water-dispersible, heat-curable polymers in aqueous coatings and more particularly to cross-linking mercaptan groups on the polymers with reactive alpha-, beta-ethylenically unsaturated carbonyls.
Applicant's copending application U.S. Ser. No. 689,105 discloses a process for cathodically electrocoating polymers having pendant mercaptan groups and an ethylenically unsaturated carbonyl cross-linker onto a cathode substrate. It now has been discovered that the polymers having mercaptan groups and said cross-linker can form an aqueous coating composition which can be applied to substrates by conventional techniques or by cathodic electrodeposition.